Lobo
Lobo 'is a character from the ''DC ''franchise (or in this game, ''Injustice Gods Among Us). Like in ''Injustice, ''Lobo is a DLC character, also like his rival. He can be bought for $0.99. Biography '''THEY DON'T CALL ME THE MAIN MAN FOR NOTHING! Lobo is the last of his kind from the planet Czarnia. The fact that his kind is annihilated because Lobo's experiment which involves some kind of "high-school-science-experiment" that results scorpion-like creatures that slaughtered everyone in his planet. Now, Lobo works as a deadly mercenary across the galaxy. LEGACY OF LOBO *Injustice Gods Among Us *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Arcade Opening Lobo has been hired by the Regime Superman to "capture" a power source that is very powerful that the wielder can gain unimaginable power. Lobo, hearing this, quickly accepts the job and the reward has been set up : the power itself and a large amount of money (so does his later-revealed-"fellow"-mercenary). Lobo also hears that there are large amount of creatures and humans hunting down the source. And Lobo got another idea, make another extra reward for him : loot the creatures and humans if he can. Rival Name : 'Lockdown '''Reason : '''Lobo arrives at the rival arena, sensing the power is getting closer, he also sees that his "enemy-mercenary" also came to the arena. Lobo, with his space hog crashes Lockdown, making him reverts back to his robot form. Lockdown quickly recognizes Lobo as his rival mercenary because both Regime Superman hired them. Lockdown says that the power is his so does the reward. While Lobo also says the same thing in an aggressive way, and the two prepared to fight. '''Connection : '''Both of these characters has a lot of things in relation. Both of their names start with "L" and their race and planet starts with "C". Both of them are mercenary-bounty hunter alike. Both are equipped in a good way. Both have vehicles, Lockdown's "vehicle" is his vehicle form while Lobo's vehicle is his space hog. Both also have appeared in game with their latest appearence, Lockdown with the Age Of Extinction/ Rise Of The Dark Spark version and Lobo with the Injustice Gods Among Us version. Both of them are deadly and their home planets have been destroyed. Both uses a hook as their signature weapon, so does their signature firearm, Lockdown's "signature firearm" is his face cannon while Lobo's signature firearm is his shotgun. Plus, their race are a counterpart, Lockdown's mechanical while Lobo's organic. Both also have faced off "the main characters" of their franchise and nearly beaten them. Lockdown being nearly killing Optimus Prime and Lobo goes face to face with Superman. Ending Lobo, has gotten his reward, returns to the Regime Superman to inform his success. Regime Superman is impressed and rewards Lobo with the money. Lobo questions Superman do he has any other tasks to deal with. Superman says that he is free to do anything. Hearing this, Lobo cheers happily and shoots his shotgun everywhere, also accidentally hitting Superman. Then, Lobo laughs and goes to outerspace with his space hog to find worthy opponents for him. Gameplay Lobo is a powerhouse at medium range. At long range, his enemies aren't also safe. With his hook, he can just grapple them back like Scorpion. His agility however, isn't really good. However, his shotgun can shoot different rounds that do different effects. Movelist Square Moves *Violent Jab-Square : Lobo does a jab. *Headhunter Hook-Left stick right+Square : Lobo hits his enemy's head with his hook. *Quick Cutter-Left stick left+Square : Lobo performs a quick strike to the stomache with his hook. *Shin Strike-Left stick up+Square : Lobo uppercuts his enemy with his hook. *Annihilator Knee-Left stick down+Square : Lobo knees on his enemy's stomache, stunning his enemy. *Mindless Violence-Square 3x : Lobo jabs his enemy 3 times. *Bad Boy-Square+Circle+Square : Lobo uppercuts his enemy and hits his head with his hook and kicks his enemy's leg, crippling the enemy. Triangle Moves *Space Hog Crash-Triangle : Lobo quickly summons his Space Hog, rides it and crashes any enemy in front of him. **Space Hog Smash-After Space Hog Crash 2x Triangle : After doing Space Hog Crash, Lobo shoots his enemy with his shotgun and does another crash. *Space Hook-Left stick right+Triangle : Lobo grapples his enemy with his hook, making his enemy get closer to him. **Space Hook Book-After Space Hook 2x Square : After doing Space Hook, Lobo punches his enemy back and shots his shotgun. It does a nice knockback effect. *Pump Shot-Left stick left+Triangle : Lobo shoots his shotgun. *Nuclear Shell-Charge Triangle for 3 seconds : Lobo shoots a nuclear shell from his shotgun. Burns enemy, making Lobo constantly generates AP. *Hook Charge-Left stick down+Triangle : Lobo grapples his enemy with his hook and bashes the enemy, sending them back. *Skull Rider-Triangle 2x+Circle : Lobo grapples his enemy and punches them to the air and quickly rides his space hog and rams the hog to the enemy in mid-air. *Anti-air Hook-Left stick up+Triangle : Lobo grapples his enemy at mid-air in a 45 degree motion. Hold the left stick up for a 90 degree grapple. Circle Moves *Frozen Shell-Circle : Lobo shots his shotgun with a frozen shell. Generates a low amount of AP but freezes the enemy. *Richochet Shell-Right stick right+Circle : Lobo shots a shell from his shotgun that bounces the first target that can hit another enemy. Deals a knockdown effect. *Shotgun Slam-Right stick down+Circle : Lobo smashes his enemy with his shotgun, stunning the enemy. *Wind Shell-Right stick left+Circle : Lobo shots a unique shell from his shotgun that sends the enemy to the stage's "wall" no matter who is hit. Great knockback and down effect. *Anti-air Shell-Right stick up+Circle : Lobo shots his shotgun upwards 90 degree. Cross Moves *Advancing Guard-Hold cross for 3 seconds : Lobo does a block that has a slow start up but greatly reduces the AP gained by normal enemy attacks. Trigger Moves (R1 and L1) *Item Pick-up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1 + Left stick right/ left or Right stick left/ right. Throws *Shotty : Lobo grabs his enemy and shots his enemy's face with the shotgun. Super Moves (R2) *Meteor Shell (Level 1) : Lobo shots a fiery shell from his shotgun that can shoot through platforms and has a wide spread. Insta kills everyone hit. *Hog-Tie (Level 2) : Lobo rides his space hog and dashes through the stage and spins his hook around, killing everyone that is hit. *The Main Man (Level 3) : Modified from his Injustice super move. Cinematic. Lobo crashes all the enemies with his space hog and shots his shotgun to all the enemies and they all falls. Then, Lobo aims his bike to the enemies and turns back and gives the middle finger (censored) and starts up the bike, burning and insta killing everyone. Quotes *When selected **"Here goes the main man!" **"Ya called me?" **"Nuthin' is goin' to happen!" **"Fraggin' time!" *Prematch **"I'm the main man!" *Item Pick-up **"Aw man! What is this!" **"Cuz I don't need this!" **"Crappin' this thing!" **"Za f**k" **"Euw." *Using Meteor Shell **"Smell this!" *Using Hog-Tie **"Hog time!" *Using The Main Man **"F**k you all!" *Successful KO **"Main man wins the main game!" **"Told ya!" **"Yer nothin'!" **"BWAHAHAHA!" **"All of me just busted all of you!" **"Never ever, bro!" **"Here I come!" *Respawn **"You didn't know i'm IMMORTAL?!" (Fact : This is 'TRUE) **"Fraggin' me?!" **"Gahhh!!!!" **"NO!" **"AAAAAAA!" **"You will not beat me!" Taunt *You may don't want to see this : Lobo gives a censored middle finger to his enemy. *Main Thing : Lobo pulls out his cigar and throws it away. *Smel-thing : Lobo spins his shotgun around and smells the smoke after he shots it to the air. Introduction *The Main Man : Lobo lands on the stage with his space-hog. *Santa's Mine! : Lobo arrives to the stage with Santa Claus being held behind him in a cage and Lobo kicks the cage away and prepares to fight. *Maniac : Lobo suddenly appears at the stage and laughs maniacally. Winning Screen *Screw You! : Lobo laughs maniacally and shots his shotgun upwards. *I Win! : Lobo jumps to his hog and says, "I WIN!" and leaves the stage with his hog to outer space. *Oh Yeah! : Lobo spins his hook around and yells in victory. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Gods Among Us *Screening The Other Guys Losing Screen *Screw You! : Lobo throws his shotgun away and screams in an insane nature. *I Win! : Lobo yells to the air angrily. *Oh Yeah! : Lobo kicks his space hog away. Idle Animation *Lobo crosses his arm and looks to his shoes. Results Screen *Victory : Lobo "aims" his face and his shotgun to the camera. Lobo smiles. *Loss : Lobo looks down upset. Costumes The Main Man His default appearence in Injustice Gods Among Us. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the picture at the right side *Black : Every blue parts in the costume is replaced with black. Shotgun is also black. *Orange : Orange jacket, hair, eyes, face, boots, and shoulder spikes. Prime Earth His appearence in Prime Earth, part of DC Comics. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the picture on the left side. *Blue : Blue stripes and dark blue clothes. *Yellow : Yellow stripes and clothes. Hair is also yellow. Minions His minion is unlocked at rank 8. His minion is Slobo. DLC minion is Lobo II. Slo-bo.jpg|Slobo Justice_League_Vol_2_23.2_Lobo_Textless.jpg|Lobo II Trivia *Lobo's "cursing" is a nod to his super move in Injustice where he sticks out the middle finger. The Joker in Injustice supposedly to have cursed Harley Quinn. NEARLY cursed her. *Although the game version of Lobo uses the Injustice version, some of his features are from the DC comics. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:DC Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Evil characters